Summer Rain
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – The hardest thing to do is to let go of someone you never even had. [MimiSal] [Yuri]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own the song 'Stay Beautiful' by Taylor Swift.

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – The hardest thing to do is to let go of someone you never even had. (Mimi/Sal) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Just a little idea that came to me while I was playing music and thinking of the past. 

**Muse:** I'm being nice today so I'm saying nothing at all.

_Dedi:_ That's nice.

Lamb: Especially for him.

_Dedi:_ This fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade**, because her concert was cancelled and also cus she means the world to Lamb even if she does get squirmy when Lamb tells her. So** Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Doesn't matter what I do now,_

_Doesn't matter what I say,_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always,_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain,

* * *

_

**Summer Rain**

The air was so hot it was like breathing in liquid fire, and the sun was blazing in the August sky even as the rain fell. Big fat drops hit the ground and the intoxicating smell of water on earth filled the air along with the sound of sad laughter. A suitcase and a duffel bag sat on the deserted platform, and hand in hand two girls danced and skipped through the freshly forming puddles. Both were dressed in scruffy trainers and denim shorts turned dark blue by the rain.

The red head with creamy white skin wore a grey strappy top, which brought out the vivid sliver of her eyes. She kept her long scarlet strands from falling into her pretty heart shaped face with a purple bandanna, and a warm smile lit up her face as she looked into the dancing warm honey eyes of her friend. She was a year older than her redheaded companion, but at least half a foot shorter with a mass of azure ringlets falling damply around her face. The rain rolled in gentle rivers over her bronzed skin and soaking her khaki green tank top.

The hands on the station clock edged inexorably towards the twelve, but on through the rain they laughed and danced. For as long as they could remember they had been friends, sharing a deep bond that rivalled the deepest sibling connection. But know Salima was leaving, maybe not forever, but maybe she would not come back, and a sick tight feeling clawed at Ming-Ming's chest as she twirled with her friend.

In the distance, a shrill train whistle sounded, and goose bumps erupted on Ming-Ming's skin as she realised that only moments remained for her to confess all that was in her heart. But the chills were stretching her skin so tightly that pain zipped back and forth between her shoulder blades. They had stopped moving now, and stood face to face on the platform. Salima still held tightly onto her friend's hands, nodding and smiling as she said words the Ming-Ming could not make out over the drumming of the rain and the pounding of her blood in her ears.

With a whooshing roar the train pulled into the station, billowing steam and sunlight sparking on the wet paint work. Time, what she needed was an infinity, but all she had was a handful of seconds that were slipping through her fingers as inexorably as her beautiful redhead. Automatic doors slid open and half a dozen people disembarked and swiftly moved over the wet concrete and off of the platform.

Ming-Ming closed her eyes against the pain that threatened to swallow her and Salima threw her arms around the shorter girl and hugged her fearlessly. Under her fingertips she could feel the smooth perfection of the Salima's creamy skin, and the wet scarlet strands were like liquid silk on her arms and the back of her hands. Swallowing back a sob, Ming-Ming burred her head in the crock of the neck of the person who meant most to her in the world, who was her world. She felt just as she had when she was a child, close your eyes and you can pretend it isn't really happening.

The train whistle pealed, tarring through the warm wet air and unwillingly Ming-Ming let her arms fall. Salima smiled and kissed the bluenette on her cheek, then she was dashing across the water-covered ground to where her bags were, her feet splashing through the puddles. Honey eyes watched as the redhead vanished through one of the waiting doors and Ming-Ming felt her heart lurch until she saw her friend appear in one of the windows.

With difficulty Salima tugged down the top half of the window and stuck out her head and one hand with which she grasped one of Ming-Ming's. She looked so small standing there alone on the platform, raindrops caught in her hair, soaking her clothes and skin. Her eyes were shinning and the water was wet on her cheeks. Her mouth moved forming words that were drowned out by the whooshing of the train as it started to move.

Ming-Ming jogged keeping up with the train as she gasped out her message again, but her voice was lost as the train's whistle gave a shrill scream. Fresh tears welling in her eyes as Salima's hand was pulled from her own, but she kept running until she reached the end of the platform and was forced to lean against a concrete pillar for support.

"I said I love you." Tears rolled in endless cascades down her face as if they were flowing from some deep internal pool.

She lent against the pillar until the train disappeared from her sight and only then did she allow the sobs to convulse her body as she sank to the ground. Ming-Ming rapped her arms tightly around her knees and hiding her face in the warm dark space rocked gently back and forth. She had had years to speak out, but somehow the words would just never come, and so she had waited until that last minuet. But it had been too little too late.

When at long last the tears ceased to fall Ming-Ming raised her head from her warm cocoon to watch through red rimmed eyes the corner where the train carrying her love had vanished from view. With a gently splashing sound the rain continued to fall, bright fat simmering drops that plopped onto her bronzed skin with a soft splattering noise.

Salima's image floated before her, and the empty ache of lose was like a physical weight that lay in the pit of her stomach. The words filled her mind drawn from some deep secret place. Tears no longer seemed of any help, for they could not express the mass of emotion that writhed and churned with in her. In a slightly cracked and faint voice Ming-Ming let the words tumble from her lips.

_If you and I are a story,  
That never gets told,  
If what you are is a daydream,  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know,  
You're beautiful,_

_  
Every little piece, love, don't you know,  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone,  
When you find everything you've looked for,  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door,  
Oh but if it don't,  
Will you stay beautiful beautiful beautiful...  
Beautiful beautiful beautiful,  
Ohh ohh ohh,_

_Oh but if it don't,  
Stay Beautiful,  
Stay Beautiful,_

As the words faded into the still air Ming-Ming sagged against her pillar feeling drained beyond all reason as if all the life had been drawn from her body. And so she sat staring unseeingly into the middle distance, as in side her head thoughts and images whirled in a manic, frenzied dance.

Ming-Ming thought she must have drifted into a half sleep for when she came to she was unsure how long she stayed alone on the empty platform, all she knew was that when at last she did move the rain had stopped and Salima had really gone. Her muscles cramped and her joints clicked, her body protesting violently to having been seated on hard concrete for do long.

With both hands she brushed her wet hair back from her face, racking her fingers through the wet tendrils. Sighing deeply Ming-Ming turned her face to the sun feeling the warmth on her cheeks as the light seared spangles on her eyes. A rainbow was splashed in a garish band of colours across the baby blue vault of the sky looking too bright to be really. A dull ache filled her heart as she turned from the sight and slowly made her way through the station waiting room and into the fresh air beyond.

A familiar car sat waiting in the almost deserted car park, and it was with a strange mixture of feeling of feelings that Ming-Ming approached. He had known she would be here, knew in all lightly hood that she would be in no fit state to make her way home on her own. She trailed one finger through the raindrops that covered the Vipers black body work, sometimes it felt amazing to be so well understood by him and then again at others it felt like a violation of her privacy.

Wordlessly she slid into the passenger seat and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Did you tell her?" Ming-Ming looked over at him dressed in his jeans and black wife beater, sunglasses covering his eyes. That was the way it was with him, no 'how are you feeling?' or 'are you Ok?' Just straight in with a question that brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"D'you know why I like the rain Kai?" Ming-Ming turned her head to stare through the window, as the bubble of loneliness swelling in her chest. "You can pretend you're not crying."

* * *

Lamb: Yes all very sad and depressing and kinda fitting my mood at the moment. As you know very well my Squish. 

**Muse:** I'm still being nice and saying nothing.

_Dedi:_ It's the best way. Anyway **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you all thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
